ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkmate/Transcript
(The episode opens with Jay and Cole leaving Jamanakai Village.) Cole: Let's go save our friends! Jay: Cole, wait! I just realized something. Cole: What's up? Jay: We can't go to the Underworld unless we have our dragons. We can't save our friends. Cole: Yes we can. We just need to find another way. Jay: Like what, using all four golden weapons to vaporize someone and make a portal? No. Cole: I've heard there was this magical tea that people used in Ninjagan legends, I think it was called Traveler's Tea. It could make portals to other realms. Want to go see if the teashop has any? Jay: What are the chances a magical tea will just be laying in a random teashop? Cole: It is worth a shot. (Winks.) Jay: Ugh, fine. (Jay and Cole re-enter Mistaké's teashop and start searching through the debris. They take off their hoods.) Jay: I just see random leaves. (Sees leaves and flowers all over the floor.) Cole: We just have to find the right leaf. Jay: Do you even have any idea what a tea leaf looks like? Cole: No. Jay: Of course you don't. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the Underworld, Kai wakes up in his cuffs. Zane is to his right.) Kai: Zane, is that you? Nya: (On Kai's left.) Kai, we are trapped. Kai: (Looks at her surprised.) Nya, you're here! But you're captured. Nya: It's fine, I'm strong. I fought against those skeletons, but they ransacked our blacksmith shop. Kai: They what?!?! Zane: Kai, I do not think it is a good idea to be shouting here. The Skulkin will destroy us all. Garmadon: Maybe not. Zane: Shut up, you are the reason we are all here. Garmadon: (On Zane's right.) ''No, those weapons are! And I am going to need your help to be able to break out of this treachorous place. '''Wu:' (On Nya's left.) ''I do not approve, you are just going to forge the Mega Weapon. A weapon of that power will harm us all. '''Kai:' You know about this? Zane, me, and the others read about it in the Realm of Madness. Wu: I am a wise man. My father... Garmadon: Our father. Wu: (Grunts.) ''...told us about it in stories that anyone who wielded the Mega Weapon could wish for whatever they wanted once every 24 hours. '''Garmadon:' You really think it was just your father? We are brothers, you know. Wu: But you disgrace him with the demon you have become. Why brother, why? Kai: Hey guys, enough drama! We have a common enemy, the Skulkin. If we can work together to break everyone out, green lights for escape. Nya: What? Kai: Green lights. Like in traffic. Zane: I still do not comply. Wu: We cannot break out. We are beaten. Garmadon: Not yet. (Makes daggers with his destruction power and breaks off his cuts.) You have not used your own powers in a while, have you brother? Kai: What are you Sensei, Master of Life? Wu: The Master of Creation. Our father was the Master of Energy. I disconnected myself from those powers to be able to live a normal life. I did not know if my brother would return after he was banished years ago...but we all know the answer to that question now. Zane: Can you inherit the element of energy? You are his son. Wu: Yes, like my brother used the element to foster those daggers. (Garmadon dissolves them.) But I choose not to use it. Garmadon: I am free, so how about we strike a deal? We work together, then we all leave in peace and we can plot something to destroy the Skulkin together once and for all! Besides, if there is someone that will rule Ninjago, it will be me, not them. Nya: I don't like the sound of this. Wu: I do not think we are left much choice. He is the only way for us to leave right now. If we do not accept the help, we will all rot to death. Kai: Then I guess we do it. You in Zane? (Zane nods. Garmadon breaks their chains.) Nya: Feels good to be free. Zane: Kai, what do you think will happen to Jay and Cole? We agreed to meet today at midnight. Kai: If it really is today. They will suspect something's up. Come on, we have to start breaking people out. (Garmadon breaks their cell door open.) Garmadon: Quiet, we don't want to start a riot yet. Wu: (At the nearby prisoners.) Do not worry, we will free you. Garmadon: (Breaks more and more cells.) Careful everyone, please be quiet! Kai: Who ever thought Lord Garmadon would be helping people free? Wu: Not me. The darkness consumed him at a young age. There was nothing I or my father could do. The Oni side of him slowly corrupted him. Garmadon: (Breaks a cell.) Lloyd, is that you? (A young boy wakes up in his cuffs.) Lloyd: 'Dad? Dad! ''(Garmadon breaks him free and they hug.) '''Kai: Wait a sec, Lord Garmadon has a son?!?! Since when? Wu: '''Garmadon may be evil now, but he was not always. Garmadon was married to a woman many years ago named Misako. But this I have no idea about. '''Garmadon: Samukai brought me Misako about ten years ago to the Underworld and after a chat, I convinced her to have a baby together. Lloyd: I missed you so much. Garmadon: Me too. Wu: So this is my nephew? (Approaches Lloyd.) Lloyd: No, stay away from me! (Wu backs off.) Garmadon: It is okay, that is your uncle. We are freeing you right now. Nya: No, if there is something I have learned from family, it is that you need respect. Kai and I respect each other all the time. Apologize! Zane: But you do not have the right to criticize Lloyd. He is not your child. Nya: So what? Lloyd: Wait, shut it (hears footsteps). Someone is coming. Nuckal: (Walks past Lloyd's cell. He gasps.) Ninja! Kai: Oh, not again! Zane: They just don't know when to quit. Kruncha: (Runs in.) Let's get them! Prisoners: (All begin to riot.) Hyah! Kai: I guess the prisoners have us covered. Garmadon: Wu, guard Lloyd. He is coming with us. Wu: Will do. (In Mistaké's teashop, Cole and Jay were using a recipe book to make Traveler's Tea.) Jay: (Stirring a pot.) Almost got it, almost got it. Cole: Careful! Mistaké's recipe book said to not go so fast. Jay: But our friends are waiting for us, and if you haven't noticed, it is noon already. (The pot lets vapor into the air.) Aaannndd it's done! Cole: Lemme see. (Sees a clear liquid.) It's set. Let's go outside. (Jay and Cole go to a campfire they set up on the sidewalk outside the teashop. They leave the tea brewing for a couple minutes.) Jay: Alright, let's do it. (He pours the tea around the campfire.) Steady, with this configuration, it should take us to the Underworld. '' (It glows blue, then a vortex opens to the Underworld.) '' Cole: Ha, Jay you did it! Jay: Enough chatter, we have to go find the others. (Puts his hood back on and sprints to the Underworld.) Cole: Did the blabbermouth just tell me to shut up?! What a day. (Puts his hood back on as well and jumps into the vortex.) (Cole and Jay land in a cave.) Cole: Hey, isn't this the same cave we arrived in a couple days ago? Jay: Convenient, we know the way. (Sees Garmadon, Kai, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Wu run away from the fortress.) Hey I see the others. (Points at them.) Is that Garmadon? Cole: Let's go kick some butt. Jay: Let's go! (Summons the Storm Fighter and flies to the entrance of the Dark Fortress. Cole climbs aboard and flies with Jay.) Kai: (Looks above.) Is that Jay?! Cole: (Jumps out of the Lightning Jet.) Wahoo! (Slams the Scythe of Quakes onto the ground to scare away incoming Skulkin. He summons the Tread Assault and knocks them off some cliffs. He turns the Tread Assault back into the Scythe of Quakes and regroups with Wu and the others. Jay shoots lightning at some Skulkin, turns the Storm Fighter back into the Nunchucks of Lightning, and regroups with the others.) Jay: The gang is back together. Cole: Where are your Golden Weapons? Zane: We have to get out of here, there is too much of a riot. We will come back to release the people from the Underworld. Jay: But what about the Golden Weapons? Lloyd: The Skulkin have them, there is too much havoc going on. Jay: Oh, uh who is this? (Gestures at Lloyd.) And why is Daddy Four-Arms holding his hands? (Garmadon grunts.) Nya: Long story. Cole: We can't just leave them. The Skulkin will be too powerful. Wu: They will be more powerful if they have yours. (The elemental dragons fly to the Ninja. Kai and Nya board the Fire Dragon, Jay and Wu the Lightning Dragon, Cole and Lloyd the Earth Dragon, and Zane and Garmadon the Ice Dragon.) Garmadon: Black Ninja (Cole looks.), keep my son safe. Cole: (Looks at Lloyd.) Alright buddy, hold on tight. This is going to be a rough ride. (The dragons make a vortex and speed back to Ninjago.) Jay: Whoaaa!!! (Hold his chains.) Zane: Yeah, haha! (Cheers.) (The Ninja, Garmadon, Lloyd, and the dragons are teleported to the Ninjagan skies.) Jay: Yes, we made it! Kai: But won't they be coming for us? I mean, we have 2 Golden Weapons. Wu: Let them come, our main priority is preventing the usage of the Mega Weapon. Garmadon: '''Zane, right? Let's land, I need to go drop Lloyd back at Darkley's Boarding School. '''Zane: Sensei, should I? Cole: Me too? Wu: Yes, go. Lloyd must be somewhere safe. Cole: K, we will see you around. (He and Zane head to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys.) Kai: I will go drop Nya off at our blacksmith shop. (Kai flies to Ignacia.) Jay: So what about us? We can't just leave the prisoners. Wu: Jay, stop being so ignorant! Jay: But my parents! What if they are there? Wu: That doesn't matter. To the Monastery. Jay: (Annoyed.) Yes, Sensei. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Kai and Nya ride to Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop on the Fire Dragon, when the Dragon soon takes a detour to the Fire Temple.) Kai: What's going on... (He and Nya start screaming.) (They arrive at the Fire Temple.) Nya: The Fire Temple? Weren't we going to the blacksmith shop? Boy, are you feeling homesick, Flame? Kai: Flame? Nya: Yeah, I think it's a cool name. Kai: Ok, Flame. (Looks at Flame.) ''Maybe he forgot his toothbrush. ''(Flame roars and opens up the entrance to the Fire Temple.) Nya: Awesome! Kai: Flame, why did you bring us back here? Nya: I think he wants to show you something. Kai: (Being nudged by Flame.) Okay, okay. I'm going. (The trio move along to see the Skulkin at the secret entrance to the Underworld.) Kai: Ahh... so that's what you wanted to show us... a secret entrance to the Underworld. (Kai accidentally slips and lands where the Skulkin are and prepares to take action.) Skulkin Warrior: (After spotting Kai.) Uh...Kruncha, boss. We got company. Kruncha: Huh? Ninja?! Attack! (A bunch of Skulkin Warriors charge towards Kai as he attacks and disarms them. They all grab Kai's feet.) Kai: (Attempting Spinjitzu.) Ninja, go! (This has no effect as they still tightly hold his feet.) Kruncha: Not so strong without the three amigos backing you up, are you?! Nya: Hold on, Kai! We're coming to help! (She and Flame fly towards Kai.) Kai: I can handle it. Nya: No you can't, stupid. Kai: I'm formulating a plan here. (Flame breathes out fire to make the Skulkin retreat back to the Underworld and seals them in with a couple of boulders blocking the entrance.) Nya: Yep! I don't think their boney butts will be bothering us for a while. Kai: See? I told you I'd think of something. Nya: Huh. Kai: This must have been how there were so many Skulkin in Ninjago. Nya: Shouldn't I be home? Kai: Right, let's go. (The three leave as Kruncha and Nuckal head to the barricaded entrance still in flames. Meanwhile, Jay and Wu arrive at the Monastery.) Jay: I need to go looking for my parents. Wu: Then go, I will stay here. Jay: Thanks Sensei! (Flies off to Ed and Edna's Junkyard. He arrives and notices silence.) Hello? Mom, Dad? (Silence.) My parents are never this quiet. (Walks around.) They must be in the Underworld with everyone else. Ugh, they need help. (A Skulkin spies on Jay in a pile of shrapnel.) Jay: I need to go tell Cole, he...(A net fires from the shrapnel and wraps around Jay.) Agh! Skulkin Warrior: (Cackles.) Lord Wyplash will be pleased. (Jay looks in fear.) (Meanwhile, Cole, Zane, and Garmadon drop off Garmadon at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Zane and Cole tie their dragons to the fence.) Garmadon: (Enters the building.) Hello? Cole: Quiet, let me do it. You are Ninjago's most wanted. Hello, is anybody there? Principal: (Peeks with fright from behind a locker. He feels relieved seeing them.) Ah, you must be the Ninja that everyone is talking about. (Sees Garmadon.) Agh, and you must be Lloyd's dad. Garmadon: (Offended.) I am here to drop my son off. Supervise him. Principal: He must have run off again. Lloyd loves to ditch school. Garmadon: I want him with you. Keep him close to you at all times until this conflict is over. Zane: (Whispers to Cole.) What do we do with Garmadon after this? Cole: Deliver him to Kryptarium Prison, of course. He is more than just a criminal. Zane: I have a slight suspicion he will betray us. Garmadon: Thank you, I will see you soon son. (Waves.) Lloyd: Bye dad! (Waves back.) Cole: Alright, let's head out. You are going to prison. Garmadon: Am I? (Punches Cole.) Zane: Hey, stop! (Garmadon grabs Zane and throws him against a locker.) Garmadon: You boys were foolish of bringing me alone. Zane: What are you doing? Cole: ''(Jumps toward Garmadon.)'' Hyah! (Garmadon grabs Cole and throws him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.) Garmadon: The Scythe is mine! (Sprints towards Cole but Zane blocks his way.) Zane: You are not getting close to him. Garmadon: Oh, I don't think so. (Forms daggers. Zane prepares his fists.) (Zane and Garmadon clash.) Zane: (Punches and kicks Garmadon.) Hyah! Garmadon: (Kicks Zane.) Hyah! Zane: (Holds Garmadon's arms.) Why Garmadon? You just used us. Garmadon: I am not letting you get in the way of my master plan. Zane: What are you talking about? Garmadon: (Cackles.) Foolish ninja, I planned this chaos from the beginning. I knew that as soon as I left to the Realm of Madness, Wyplash would take control of Ninjago. He was always stronger than Samukai. (Zane struggles to resist Garmadon's arm strength.) As soon as I heard about you, I counted on you following me. I knew you would try and stop me by splitting up, but as we can all see, divided we fall. Zane: What are you saying? Garmadon: (Attempts to stab Zane but Zane grabs the dagger in time.) It is so convenient that he has the Sword of Fire and Shurikens of Ice. Heck, he probably captured the Blue Ninja and got the Nunchucks of Lightning by now. All I need to do is bring your Scythe to Wyplash and trick him into letting me forge the Mega Weapon. Zane: So you can take control of everything... Garmadon: Exactly. Zane: I won't let you do that! Garmadon: Yes...you...are! (Throws Zane onto the floor. Zane stands up. Garmadon looks at Cole.) Checkmate. Zane: (Looks at his arm. He feels weak.) Ugh. Garmadon: (Grabs the Scythe from Cole. He cackles.) It's mine! Zane: I am not...(Garmadon whacks him with the Scythe. Zane falls unconscious.) Garmadon: What good are you Ninja without your elemental powers? (Cackles.) (Garmadon leaves from the back of the school. Kai and Nya fly by.) Kai: Huh, I wonder what Zane and Cole are up to. Nya: Look, there it is! (Gestures at the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop ahead. Flame flies there and lands.) Kai: (He takes off his hood as he enters the blacksmith shop.) Nya, there is something I have been wanting to tell you. Nya: What's up? Kai: I'm sorry... Nya: For what? Kai: I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess. Nya: You didn't get me involved. I got myself involved. Kai: But why? You didn't have to fight the Skeletons. Nya: I want to do something. Besides, should I let you have all the fun having Ninjago? Kai: I guess not. Nya: I may not be a ninja, but I can fight. I may as well do what I can to help others. I'll be safe. Kai: What if the Skulkin come back? Nya: They are too busy in your affairs. Besides, they likely are in the middle of a riot in the Underworld. Kai: Are you sure? Nya: Positive. Kai: Okay. (Hugs Nya.) Be safe/ Nya: I will. (Kai boards Flame. He and Nya wave goodbye and Kai flies off.) Kai: I hope the others are doing okay. (Zane and Cole sprint out of Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. They get on their dragons.) Cole: Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Zane: We need to find Kai. Cole: (Looks up at the sky and sees Flame.) Huh, that's convenient. (They untie their dragons from the fence and catch up to Kai and Flame.) Cole: Kai, wait! Kai: Cole? Where's Garmadon? Zane: He has the Scythe. Apparently, the Skulkin captured Jay. Kai: Wait...oh no. Cole: Garmadon plans to trick Wyplash into letting him forge the weapons. Zane: All these events...he had them planned since the beginning. Kai: So what do we do? Zane: Cole, what do you think? Cole: We go break Jay out, there is no time. Kai: But we don't have our Golden Weapons. Zane: Let's go to Sensei Wu. Did Jay not leave him at the Monastery? Cole: Most likely. Let's go! Kai: The fate of Ninjago is in our hands. (The three Ninja dash to the Monastery. Meanwhile, Garmadon walks into the Underworld breaking through the Fire Temple passage. The episode ends with him cackling, looking down at the riot between the Skulkin and the prisoners.)Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87